This project is a research-development program being proposed by the Michigan Nurses' Association with the aim of increasing the utilization of research findings in the daily practice of registered nurses, by (a) disseminating current research findings and facilitating the organizational modifications required for implementation, and (b) encouraging the conduct of collaborative research which is readily transferable to nursing practice. The project has two major intervention programs. One program is designed to (a) facilitate the utilization of research findings in selected pilot agencies and (b) to identify, develop and test a utilization process for use by nurses in non-psychiatric in-patient settings. The other program is designed to (a) engage nurse clinicians and nursing researchers in collaborative research development which is supported by their employing organizations and (b) identify factors which facilitate or impede the collaborative research process. Evaluation will take place at two levels. Comparative data will be uniformly drawn from all agencies participating in the project and from eight randomly selected comparison agencies to provide measures of treatment effectiveness. Process data will be collected in each agency in which direct intervention occurs to provide a comprehensive description and evaluation of the two intervention programs as they naturally occur in nursing settings.